It is well known in the chiropractic art that humans may suffer from musculoskeletal pain. Misalignment or other mis-adjustment or subluxation of the spine and bones of the human body can lead to musculoskeletal discomfort and a variety of related symptoms. Adjustment of the spine to a healthy alignment may have substantial therapeutic effects.
There is a need to create electromechanical adjusting instruments that apply a controlled and reproducible impulse energy regardless of the power source or voltage fluctuation; to create electromechanical adjusting instruments that have a waveform tunes to the nature of the body to allow more bone movement and broader neural receptor stimulation with less force; and to have an interlock so that the device cannot be triggered unless the appropriate preload is attained. There is also a need to use the electric impulses applied to the solenoid to calibrate the instrument and to diagnose the electric impulses applied to the solenoid; to select predetermined force settings quickly and easily; to be notified of the proper application of preload prior to thrusting; to administer single or multiple thrusts by means of the device trigger; to provide a thrust nose piece to accept interchangeable impact heads; and to reduce vibrations to the operator to reduce stress and provide comfort.
Information relevant to hand held devices can be found in Patent Publication Nos. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,235; 4,498,464; 4,682,490; 4,716,890; 4,841,955; 4,984,127; 5,085,207; 5,618,315; 5,626,615; 5,656,017; 5,662,122; 5,897,510; 6,165,145; 6,379,375; 6,503,211; 6,792,801; 6,537,236; 6,539,328; 6,602,211; 6,663,657; 6,682,496; 6,702,836; 6,805,700; and 20020082532; 20020177795; 200300114079; 20050131461; each of the foregoing United States Patent and Patent Publication Nos. is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Each one of these referenced items, however, suffers from disadvantages including, for example, one or more of the following.
One disadvantage is that they are not able to use more than one electric power source to provide reproducible impulse energy to the body.
Another disadvantage is that they do not have trigger system and pulse system including an interlock such that the device cannot be activated with an appropriate preload.
Another disadvantage is that they do not have a way to use the electric impulses applied to the solenoid to calibrate the instrument and to diagnose the electric impulses applied to the solenoid.
Another disadvantage is that they do not have an interlock so that the device cannot be triggered unless the appropriate preload is attained.
Another disadvantage is that they do not create adjusting instruments that have a waveform specifically tuned to the nature of the body to allow more bone movement and more neural receptor stimulation with less force.
Another disadvantage is that they do not provide a thrust nose piece to accept interchangeable impact heads or reduce vibrations to the operator to provide comfort.
Another disadvantage is that they do not have a preload indication system.